


Ache

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stiff Upper Lip, first person again what was I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: :(





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

I am happy for them.

I am.

They’re gorgeous together, and what kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t thrilled that they had found such joy?

I roll my eyes good-naturedly when they share a cuddle, go to their flat for butterbeer on Fridays, attend dinner at the Burrow on Sundays.

And my heart aches every time they look at each other. Every time Ron smiles that way. Every time they reach without looking. Every time Harry leans his head against Ron’s chest and puts down a bit of his burden.

I am happy for them.

I am.


End file.
